Example embodiments disclosed herein relate to a magnetic memory device, and in particular, to a magnetic memory device with a perpendicular magnetic tunnel junction.
Semiconductor devices provided in electronic devices require faster operating speeds and/or lower operating voltages. Magnetic memory devices are able to satisfy such requirements. For example, a magnetic memory device can provide technical advantages, such as reduced latency and/or non-volatility. As a result, the magnetic memory devices are emerging as next-generation memory devices.
Magnetic memory devices include a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ). An MTJ may include two magnetic layers and an insulating layer interposed therebetween. Resistance of an MTJ may vary depending on magnetization directions of the magnetic layers. For example, the resistance of an MTJ may be greater when magnetization directions of the magnetic layers are anti-parallel than when the magnetization directions are parallel. Such a difference in resistance may be used for data-storing operations of a magnetic memory device. However, more research is still needed to mass-produce highly-integrated magnetic memory devices.